Oneshots collection
by Vi ChaN91312
Summary: banyak kisah di dunia yang berputar ini. cerita ini menceritakan berbagai kisah dari orang-orang yang berbeda yang hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda atau juga mengenai orang yang sama tapi dalam kehidupan yang berbeda-beda R&R. isinya kumpulan oneshots.
1. blind because of love

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

Don't kill me for writing another story xD. Saya tau yang sebelumnya belum selesai, tapi ini adalah kumpulan one-shots jadi tidak akan memberatkan saya untuk mengupdatenya. Semacam hiburan kalau-kalau saya sedang dapat writer-block untuk cerita yang lagi _on-going_. Semoga kalian menikmati.

**Rated: K+ (tapi ada sedikit kata kasar ^^;)**

**Main Character: Yami Yugi, Yugi. no pairing**

**Genre: Family**

_**I**_

_**Blind because of love**_

Yugi dan Yami. Mereka berdua adalah kakak-beradik yang tinggal mandiri karena orang tua mereka sering pergi ke luar negri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Kakek mereka sering mengunjungi tapi tidak tinggal bersama mereka karena sang kakek memiliki sebuah toko yang harus dijaganya, sementara Yugi dan Yami tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah milik kakeknya. Yugi kini berumur 15 tahun dan Yami berumur 17 tahun. Mereka adalah kakak adik yang sangat akrab. Memang dalam sebuah persaudaraan, kadang terjadi sebuah pertengkaran. Tapi jika ada sebuah perkelahian di antara mereka, mereka tidak akan berlama-lama dalam perang tersebut, salah satu diantara mereka akan meminta maaf dan menjadikan hari lebih baik.

Penampilan keduanya sangat mirip, hanya saja Yugi memiliki badan yang pendek sementara Yami memilikki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari adiknya tersebut. Keduanya memiliki rambut tri-color dan poni emas, yang membuat rambut mereka berbeda hanyalah bahwa Yami memiliki rambut emas lebih banyak dari Yugi dan beberapa rambut emasnya naik ke atas mengikuti bentuk rambut miliknya. Wajah Yugi yang _innocent_ dan pipinya yang berisi membuat dirinya terlihat lebih muda dari usianya, sedangkan Yami memiliki wajah yang tegas dan membuat dirinya terlihat dewasa serta mempesona. Yugi memiliki bola mata yang cantik seperti permata Amethyst dan bulat sehingga menampilkan sosok malaikat yang manis. Yami memiliki bola mata berwarna merah darah dan mata yang tegas mengisyaratkan bahwa ialah pelindung sang adik.

Karena orang tua mereka jarang pulang, mereka harus bisa mengurusi rumah mereka sendiri. Mereka pun membagi tugas rumah menjadi dua. Sebenarnya keluarga mereka bisa di sebut di atas rata-rata masyarakat, hanya saja mereka tidak ingin memanggil _helper_ untuk mengurusi rumah karena mereka tidak begitu bisa mempercayakan rumah mereka kepada orang asing. Yugi dan Yami tidak keberatan mengurusi rumah sementara orang tua mereka pergi, karena itu mereka tidak menempati rumah yang besar. Setiap pagi mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama. Yami memiliki mobil sendiri, dan tentu saja Yugi akan selalu menumpang mobilnya.

Dengan tampang Yugi yang lugu dan polos, tidak aneh jika beberapa anak mulai mengintimidasi Yugi. Tentu saja hal ini dilakukan saat Yami tidak ada di sekitar Yugi. tentu saja anak-anak yang mengintimidasi Yugi tidak akan meninggalkan luka berat atau yang terlihat pada Yugi karena jika Yami tau, habislah mereka. Yugi tau akan sifat kakaknya yang protective dan tidak ingin orang lain terluka karenanya, oleh karena itu, ia tidak pernah memberitahukan soal itu pada Yami.

Beda dengan Yugi, Yami sangat popular dengan kepintaran dan ketampanannya. Banyak gadis yang telah patah hati karena ditolak cintanya oleh Yami. Meski populer, Yami bukanlah tipe pria yang senang mempermainkan hati wanita. Tidak banyak anak berandal yang berani menghadang Yami karena Yami adalah seorang karateka yang telah memakai sabuk hitam di usianya yang muda itu.

"Hey, Yami, kau mau ikut _Blind-date_?" Tanya Bakura Akefia, salah satu teman Yami. Yami hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan merengutkan dahi. Tidak jarang teman-temannya mengajak dia pergi atau bahkan _nge-date_, yang tentunya sering Yami tolak. Tapi baru kali ini sang Bakura mengajak dirinya pergi ke acara kencan buta.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka acara begitu." Jawab Yami sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"ceh! Dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupmu, kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih!" ejek Bakura.

"Oh, diamlah, Bakura. Kau sendiri juga sama." Perkataan Yami membuat Bakura terdiam. Tapi setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Bakura kembali menjawab.

"yah, aku juga akan ikut. Karena itu kau harus menemaniku, Yami!" katanya lagi. Dalam hati Bakura menanti Yami yang akan mentertawakannya, namun tawa itu tidak kunjung datang, perlahan-lahan ia melihat ke arah Yami.

Dan Yami hanya melihat lurus ke arah Bakura.

"Apa?" kata Bakura sewot.

Setelah itu, wajah Bakura sedikit memerah dan wajahnya mulai kesal. Mau tau kenapa? Karena tepat setelah dia bertanya apa, Yami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sangat jarang sang pangeran sekolah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan hal itu menarik perhatian para siswa dan siswi di kelas. Bahkan ada gadis yang pingsan hanya karena ia bilang bahwa tawa Yami bagaikan suara dewa. Ya ampun….

"Hentikan tawamu, brengsek!" kata Bakura dengan wajah yang sangat kesal dan malu. Yami mulai berusaha meredam tawanya, namun sangat sulit. Bahunya masih bergetar dan ia bahkan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan agar tawanya tidak lepas lagi.

"K-Kau? Hahahaha- ikut _Blind-date?_ Haha- seorang Bakura Akefia ingin mencari kekasih!"

"Diam, sialan! Tidak perlu tertawa segitunya!" Bakura sangat malu dan menjitak kepala rekannya itu.

"hahahaha! Baiklah baiklah! Tapi aku hanya menemani…." Kata Yami setelah sedikit tenang. Sedikit….

"Baguslah. Jam 10 tepat. Besok. Di Sennen Café. BERHENTI TERTAWA!" Bakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan Yami yang mulai tertawa lagi. Iapun menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan kawannya itu.

"Ini akan menarik….." Yami mulai bergumam sendiri.

**xXx**

"_Blind-date_?" sang adik bertanya saat kakaknya memberitahukan bahwa besok ia memiliki acara dan kemungkinan takkan berada di rumah.

"Ya, tapi aku hanya menemani bakura. _Pfft…_tak kusangka orang seperti dia bisa memiliki keinginan untuk punya kekasih juga. Malang sekali kekasihnya nanti!" Yami mulai tertawa.

"Oh, hush, Yami, jahat sekali. Bakura kan temanmu."

"Yah, hal itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku untuk tertawa, Yugi!" Yami mulai tertawa lagi dan Yugi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yugi mulai menuju dapur, hari ini adalah bagiannya untuk memasak makan malam. Ia segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dan bersiap untuk memasak. Sambil memasak di dapur, ia mulai bercakap-cakap tentang harinya di sekolah dan tentu saja menanyakan hal yang sama pada Yami yang sekarang bersandar di pintu dapur. Tentu saja, olok-olok yang diucapkan oleh orang yang sering menggangu Yugi tidak ia ceritakan.

"Jadi, besok kau tidak berada di rumah?" Tanya Yugi sambil meletakkan sepiring _curry-rice_ di hadapan kakaknya.

"Ya, acaranya dimulai pukul 10 tepat. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak," jawab Yugi sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "pergilah bersenang-senang, Yami, aku akan pergi ke tempa Jounouchi-kun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yami mengangguk sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Yugi tiba-tiba berdiri dan membereskan peralatan makan mereka.

"Sekarang, Yami, Kau harus bersiap untuk kencan pertamamu besok!" seru Yugi

"Apa? Hey, Aku ke sana bukan untuk mencari teman kencan!"

"A a ah~" Yugi bersendandung sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, "Kesempatan seperti ini tidak sering-sering datang, Yami! Yah meski banyak gadis yang mengejarmu, kelihatannya kau tak tertarik! Siapa tau ada gadis yang cukup menarik di sana! Jangan buang kesempatanmu, _oh my dear brother!_"

Yami hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak berminat dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang saat ini, tapi Yugi pasti akan terus cerewet ini dan itu kalau Yami tidak menuruti kehendaknya. Jadi, setelah Yugi selesai mencuci piring, Yami mengikuti Yugi ke arah kamar milik Yami.

Yugi mulai membuka lemari milik Yami. Sang kakak tidak keberatan, mereka tidak suka menyembunyikan rahasia masing-masing dan cukup terbuka satu sama lain, jadi meski barang pribadi miliknya di acak-acak oleh Yugi sekalipun, ia tidak masalah, selama Yugi akan membereskannya kembali, toh selama ini Yugi tidak pernah membuka-buka barang milik Yami yang tergolong 'sangat privacy'.

Yugi mulai mengeluarkan baju-baju yang ada di lemari Yami. Dari yang terlipat rapi di dalam rak lemari, maupun yang tergantung. Yugi mulai menyodorkan baju-baju itu pada Yami tapi wajahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa puas.

"Hey, Yami, selera pakaianmu lebih bagus daripada aku. Jadi, sekarang, carilah baju dan aku hanya akan menilai!" kata Yugi setelah setengah jam mengobrak-abrik lemari Yami. Yami hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti perkataan sang adik. Beberapa baju yang ia coba tidak memuaskan Yugi. benar-benar, Yami tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan ia kenakan besok, toh dia tidak tertarik dengan kencan buta besok, tapi adiknya sudah sangat bersemangat jadi ia menurut saja.

**xXx**

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul 9.00, dan Yami sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sebaliknya, Yugi sudah berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka. Ia terus menanti-nanti suara kamar sang kakak terbuka karena tinggal satu jam lagi waktu Yami untuk pergi ke tempat kencannya. Dengan cepat Yugi menyelesaikan omelet yang sedang ia masak dan tanpa membuka apronnya, ia segera naik ke lantai dua. Menemukan pintu kamar sang kakak masih tertutup rapat, ia mulai memutar kenop pintu dan memastikkan bahwa itu terkunci, lalu segera mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

_Tok tok._

"Yami?"

_Tok tok._

"Yami? Bangun!"

Ketukan berubah menjadi gedoran.

_BANG BANG_

"Yami! Jam 9.15!" Yugi derus memukul-mukul pintu malang itu dengan kencang dan berteriak.

Selama 5 menit.

"Hng? Ya ya ya, ada apa?" Yami yang terlihat masih mengantuk mulai membukakan pintu untuk sang adik yang wajahnya sudah terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Mandi! Kau ada janji, ingat?" perintah Yugi.

"Ya, tapi itu jam 10, aku bisa datang sedikit telat," jawab Yami.

"Tidak! _First impression_ itu penting! Tidak boleh telat! Kau mau dibunuh Bakura?" mendengar itu Yami hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia kembali bergabung bersama Yugi di meja makan, dan mulai sarapan mereka. Segera setelah mereka selesai makan, Yugi mengusir Yami untuk pergi menemui Bakura. Yugi menolak tawaran Yami untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke rumah Jounouchi. Yugi tau kalau kakaknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sekaligus mencari-cari alasan agar bisa telat datang ke acara kencan butanya.

**xXx**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

Dasar Yami. Aku tau dia memang tidak berminat pada hal-hal seperti itu, tapi mencari-cari alasan agar telat? Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sebagai adiknya aku melarang Yami membuat kesan pertama yang buruk! Oh, tapi, meskipun kesan pertama buruk atau semacamnya, aku yakin gadis di sana masih akan tetap mengincar Yami. Setidaknya, di sekolah terlihat seperti itu. Meski Yami mengabaikan semua surat cinta dan menolak semua pengakuan cinta para gadis di sekolah, mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengejar-ngejar Yami.

Aku segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah tadi, karena aku yakin, kalau aku berlama-lama, Yami pasti akan menungguku untuk keluar rumah dan pasti sedikit memaksa untuk mengantarku. Yami memang kakak yang baik, tapi menurutku dia sedikit terlalu protektif. Aku sudah 15 tahun dan aku adalah anak laki-laki, aku harus belajar mandiri bukan? Yah, meskipun aku sering dikerjai dan dibilang anak kecil oleh orang-orang di sekitarku, karena perawakkanku ini.

Sesampainya di rumah Jounouchi-kun, ia mempersilahkan aku masuk. Tadinya kami mau bermain bersama Ryou-kun, tapi katanya ia sudah acara dengan temannya yang lain. Jadi aku menghabiskan waktu selama Yami tidak ada bersama Jounouchi-kun dengan memainkan video game yang kemarin baru ia beli.

**xXx**

**Yami's P.O.V**

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, aku mulai menyalahkan mesin mobilku. Kenapa Yugi tidak mau diantar? Aku tau, dia pasti mengira aku ingin mengulur-ulur waktu. Itu benar, tapi apa salahnya mengantarkan adik sendiri sampai ke rumah temannya dengan selamat? Kuakui aku memang sedikit terlalu protektif terhadap Yugi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu, ia sering dikerjai dan dijahili oleh teman-teman seusianya ataupun yang lebih tua. Meski Yugi remaja pria yang sudah mandiri, tapi tubuhnya tidak terlatih untuk membela diri sendiri. Aku tau kalau beberapa anak masih sering mengerjai dia meski tidak terlalu parah, tapi Yugi sama sekali tidak pernah membahas hal itu dank arena tidak kulihat adanya bahaya, aku belum bertindak.

Daripada itu, sekarang mobilku sudah panas, dan aku mulai mengendarai mobil tersebut untuk menemui kawanku, Bakura. Setelah beberapa menit, aku sampai di depan sebuah Café. Di depan pintu Café tersebut, Bakura sudah berdiri dengan wajah bosan. Aku melirik jam tanganku dan oops…sudah lewat lima menit dari jam janjian.

"Kau telat lima menit!" Omel Bakura saat aku menghampirinya.

"Cuma lima menit, kura," protestku.

"_whatever_. Ayo masuk." Tanpa basa-basi ia segera masuk, jadi aku mengekor dibelakangnya. Bakura mulai menuju ke sebuah ruangan VIP, yang kuduga telah dipesan untuk acara ini.

"Selamat datang! Akhirnya kalian datang juga, Bakura, Yami!" seru pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata emerald.

"Otogi." Kami berdua menyapanya dengan mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

Selama acara dimulai, aku merasa sangat bosan. Beberapa gadis mulai bertanya ini dan itu padaku yang kujawab sesingkat mungkin. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mendapat pesan bahwa aku tidak tertarik dan terus bertanya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku memutar bola mataku. Ini membosankan…

Tapi hal itu hanya terpikir olehku sampai mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis. Dia tersenyum padaku dan saat gadis-gadis tadi sibuk dengan hal lain, ia menghampiriku dan mulai mengajakku berbicara. Kuakui gadis ini menarik dan cara bicaranya sedikit berbeda dengan gadis yang dari tadi hanya cekikikan tidak jelas. Gadis ini bernama Vivian, dan ternyata dia senang bermain games. Kami berbicara tentang games dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan aku mulai merasa cocok dengan dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya acara itu selesai, satu per satu mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Vivian mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi ia melewatiku dulu dan menyelinapkan sesuatu pada tanganku. Aku melihat kepergiannya lalu memastikan apa yang ia berikan padaku. Ternyata sebuah nomor telepon. Ntah kenapa aku tersenyum dan mulai tertarik pada gadis itu. Mungkin Yugi benar, aku membutuhkan kekasih.

Sambil bersenandung aku meninggalkan tempat itu, aku sadar di belakangku Bakura sedang memandangiku dengan aneh, tapi aku takkan cerita padanya dulu, ia mungkin akan mengejekku dan mentertawai aku.

Saat berada di luar, ternyata hari sudah menjelang sore. Aku melirik jam tanganku dan menyadari bahwa ini sudah jam lima. Mungkin Yugi sudah pulang ke rumah, jadi aku segera mengendarai mobilku untuk pulang, tidak lupa membelikan makanan untuknya, karena mungkin ia belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk makan malam. Tapi begitu sampai di rumah, ternyata keadaan rumah masih sepi dan lampu masih dalam keadaan mati. Aku kembali melihat jam dan ini sudah hampir jam enam. Lalu sesuatu seakan memukulku, kemarin aku janji bahwa jam empat aku akan menjemputnya dari rumah Jou. Aku benar-benar lupa padahal kemarin Yugi sudah menolaknya namun kupaksa sampai akhirnya ia setuju.

Baru saja akan keluar rumah, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Yugi di sana.

"Yami?" wajahnya tidak sepenuhnya terkejut. Mungkin ia tidak heran bahwa aku ada di rumah.

"Maaf, Yugi! Aku lupa…." Kataku, tapi ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan melewatiku,

"tidak apa, Yami. Mungkin kau memang sedang bersenang-senang." Katanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi putih miliknya. Aku lega bahwa ia tidak marah. Aku mengajaknya makan dan mulai menceritakan peristiwa hari ini, ia mendengarkan dengan baik dan berkata bahwa ia ikut senang. Setelah itu, kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**xXx**

Setelah itu, hari-hari terus berlanjut bagi kedua kakak beradik ini, namun tidak berjalan seperti biasanya, lambat laun, perubahan mulailah terlihat. Yugi merasa senang karena kakaknya telah mendapatkan kekasih, tapi ia merasa kini perhatian Yami semakin terbagi. Memang itu kemauannya agar Yami memiliki seorang kekasih agar Yami bisa hidup selayaknya remaja biasa, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga sedikit sedih karena kini Yami sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Vivian. Terkadang, pulang sekolah Yami akan menjemput Vivian, lalu entah mereka akan mengobrol di rumah, atau entah Yami hanya mengantarkan Yugi ke rumah lalu pergi lagi.

_Hah…makin hari makin membosankan_. Pikir Yugi, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala, _kenapa malah berpikiran begini?_ Pikirnya lagi, lalu sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa, Yami berpamitan pergi lagi dan ia sendirian di rumah. Lagi. Untuk yang ketujuh kalinya dalam minggu itu.

Yugi tidak perlu repot-repot masak, karena biasanya sekitar jam tujuh atau jam delapan, Yami akan pulang dan membawakan Yugi makanan tapi tentunnya dia sudah makan di luar dan Yugi lagi-lagi harus makan sendirian. Terkadang Yami akan pulang lebih larut, dan karena malas, kadang Yugi hanya mengemil saja.

Ini sudah satu bulan semenjak Yami berpacaran dengan Vivian dan pasti hari ini mereka merayakannya, Yugi yakin Yami akan membawakan dirinya sesuatu tapi terlalu bosan untuk menunggu.

"Jounouchi-kun! Boleh aku main?" Yugi menelepon salah satu sahabatnya, Jounouchi Katsuya. Mereka tidak terlalu sering bermain bersama karena Jounouchi sibuk bekerja sambilan untuk menghidupi dirinya dan ayahnya yang pemabuk. Terkadang ia menyisihkan waktu untuk kawan kecilnya itu untuk bermain.

Setelah mendapat kata 'iya', Yugi segera lari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan turun lagi. Mungkin ia akan pulang sebelum Yami tiba di rumah jadi ia tidak meninggalkan pesan apa-apa dan meninggalkan rumah.

Saat di perjalanan, ia melihat keadaan di kota, dan tidak sengaja melihat satu sosok yang familiar keluar dari sebuah mobil. Ia segera mengintip untuk memastikan dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Orang itu adalah Vivian. Gadis itu sedang berciuman dengan mesra dengan seorang pria, namun pria itu bukan Yami! Bukankah gadis itu seharusnya sekarang sedang bersama Yami!? Tanpa pikir panjang, Yugi berjalan menjauh dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Yami.

"_Yugi?"_

"Yami, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"_Silahkan, dengan itu kau sudah menanyakan sesuatu lagipula,"_ suara tawa kecil Yami terdengar.

"Apa kau bersama dengan Vivian sekarang?" Yugi tidak membalas tawanya dan langsung bertanya, mendengar suara seriusYugi, ia menghentikan tawa kecilnya itu dan bertanya,

"_Tidak, aku sedang menunggunya di sebuah Café, ia sedang dalam perjalanan, ada apa, Yugi?"_

Yugi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak ingin membuat suasana hati Yami menjadi buruk saat itu dan memutuskan untuk memikirkan langkah apa yang akan ia ambil nanti, dan iapun mematikan ponselnya. Yugi segera pergi ke rumah Jou dan menceritakan apa yang ia lihat. Jou berpendapat bahwa ia harus memberitahu Yami secepatnya, tentu saja Yugi setuju dan ia akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengatakannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Yugi segera pamit pulang. Jou menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi Yugi menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan Jou. Tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, Yugi diikuti oleh dua orang lelaki, lalu saat Yugi mengambil jalan memotong agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah, tubuh Yugi di dorong hingga terhempas dan terjatuh di antara kardus-kardus yang terdapat di jalan tersebut. Salah satu dari pria tersebut mencengkram kerah baju Yugi lalu mengangkatnya.

"heh, ini? Anak yang tadi siang melihat kau dengan wanita itu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan bandana bendera amerika yang menghiasi wajahnya, yang sedari tadi mencengkram kerah baju Yugi, kepada teman yang satunya lagi.

"Ya, kita beri saja dia pelajaran karena berani-beraninya mengintip orang," ledek pria yang satunya.

Kemudian mereka menghajar Yugi habis-habisan. Badan mungilnya kini sudah dipenuhi lebam dan darah. Yugi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya terkapar di sana.

"Ceh, lemah sekali! Ayo kita pergi, Ushio!" kata laki-laki berambut putih tadi.

"sebentar," katanya, lalu kembali berjongkok di depan Yugi dan menjambak rambutnya, "kalau kau sampaikan ini pada pacar wanita itu, kau akan lebih menderita lagi. Tunggu sampai wanita itu puas bermain-main dengan kakakmu yang bodoh itu, hahahahaha, ayo pergi, Keith!" pria yang bernama Ushio itu kemudian pergi menjauh di susul oleh Keith.

Yugi terdiam di sana karena tubuhnya sangat sakit dan kaku, setelah beberapa menit, ia mulai berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya menolak dan ia jatuh kembali. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, ia berhasil berjalan sampai keluar dari gang kecil tempat ia dipukuli tadi, dan betapa beruntungnya, tepat saat ia terjatuh di depan gang tersebut, seseorang menangkapnya. Yugi melihat ke arah orang yang menangkapnya dan melihat wajah familiar penolongnya tersebut terlihat terkejut.

"An….zu….."

"Yugi! Kenapa bisa begini!? Siapa yang melakukan ini!?" Anzu sedikit histeris dan panic, karena beban yang cukup berat dari posisi Yugi saat jatuh, ia mulai menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit-sedikit dan menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantalan untuk Yugi. gadis berambut coklat tersebut melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tidak menemukan seorangpun, daerah itu memang daerah yang sangat jarang dilewati orang tapi Yugi dan kawan-kawan sering melewatinya karena merupakan jalan pintas.

Karena malam, langit sudah gelap, semakin kecil pula kemungkinan akan ada yang lewat di jalan tersebut. Anzu segera memutuskan bahwa tidak ada gunanya berada di situ lebih lama dan membiarkan tubuh Yugi yang sudah dipenuhi luka tersebut menjadi infeksi karena tidak diobati dan menjadi dingin karena tertidur di jalan. Ia segera sedikit mendorong tubuh Yugi untuk bangun dan memapah tangan yugi ke pundaknya.

"Apa Yami di rumah?" dalam pikiran Anzu, pasti Yami ada di rumah, menunggu kepulangan sang adik. Anzu ragu meski Yami punya kekasih, ia akan meninggalkan adik sekaligus partnernya itu sendirian. Tapi Yugi menggeleng dan itu membuat Anzu sedikit terkejut. Anzu tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan memutuskan untuk membawa Yugi ke rumahnya.

Anzu tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya tinggal di kota yang berbeda dari kota Domino. Tapi Anzu tidak merasa keberatan Yugi datang dan menginap karena ia sudah mempercayai Yugi seperti saudaranya sendiri. Dia tau Yugi bukanlah orang yang suka mencari kesempatan untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh, apalagi saat tubuhnya seperti ini.

Anzu membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengesampingkan selimut yang ada di atas kasurnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh kawan kecilnya itu di atasnya tanpa memperdulikan noda dan darah di baju Yugi akan menempel pada seprai kasurnya. Ia memiliki beberapa baju orang tuanya di rumah tersebut dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja panjang dan celana pendek milik Ayahnya, kemudian kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sebuah baskom dan handuk.

Saat memasuki kamar, Yugi sedikit menengok ke arahnya dan menatap lemas, Anzu semakin prihatin. Anzu meminta Yugi untuk membuka kemeja atasnya, Yugi tidak membantah meski tentu saja ia sedikit malu. Suara terkesiap dari mulut Anzu terdengar saat melihat lebam-lebam yang ada di tubuh Yugi.

"Kau beruntung sepertinya tidak ada tulang yang patah…." Kata Anzu sambil membasahi handuk dengan air hangat dalam baskom lalu mulai menggosok lengan Yugi yang dipenuhi luka.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Yami?" Tanya Anzu saat ia selesai mengelap tubuh Yugi dan mulai mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Jatuh?" Yugi menjawab ragu,

"Alasan yang bodoh, Yugi….Jounouchi pun pasti sadar kalau kau berbohong." Katanya sedikit berhumor, meski Yugi bisa melihat di wajah Anzu bahwa gadis tersebut serius. "paling tidak katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Kata Anzu setelah menyadari bahwa Yugi takkan menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Yugi mulai menceritakan, semuanya dari awal hingga akhirnya Anzu menemukan dirinya terkapar di sana. Anzu besikeras bahwa ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Yami.

"Anzu, Kalau Yami sampai terkena masalah dengan kedua orang itu, aku tak tau apakah Yami pun akan sanggup melawan mereka. Tapi tentu saja, mengenai Vivian selingkuh dan hanya mempermainkan dia, aku akan menceritakannya." Kata yugi sambil tersenyum lemah.

"….." Anzu tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Yugi, tapi setelah berapa lama, iapun menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri, "baiklah, tapi jika kau terkena masalah, ceritakan padaku. Sekarang, apa kau lapar?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum, Yugi membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk. Setelah itu Anzu pergi untuk membuatkan Yugi makanan dan kembali untuk mengantarkannya pada Yugi. kemudian ia mengambil sebuah futon dan menggelarnya di samping tempat tidur, kemudian setelah siap beristirahat, mereka pun pergi ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

**xXx**

Pagi telah datang, dan Yugi mulai membuka matanya, ia bangun dan melirik ke bawah, Anzu masih tertidur di futonnya. Ia turun dari kasur dan mulai berjinjit keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan sangat pelan sehingga tidak membangunkan Anzu. kalian berpikir bahwa ia akan pulang tanpa memberitahu Anzu? tidak, dia hanya menuju ke dapur milik Anzu dan mulai membuat sarapan. Tidak lama kemudian, Anzu muncul dari balik pintu sambil meregangkan tubuh.

"Pagi, Yugi," katanya sambil menghampiri Yugi yang sedang menggoreng sesuatu.

"Pagi, Anzu," jawab Yugi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?"

"Telur mata sapi, maaf aku memakai bahan masakanmu seenaknya," kata Yugi sambil terfokus kembali ke penggorengannya,

"Tidak apa, toh aku juga ikut makan," jawab Anzu sambil tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di meja makan. Tak lama setelah itu, Yugi menghampiri meja makan dan meletakkan sebuah piring berisi roti panggang, bacon, dan telur mata sapi yang tadi dibuat oleh Yugi di hadapan anzu beserta susu panas, lalu menuju kursi di hadapan Anzu dan duduk di sana. Mereka sarapan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. sudah lama ia tidak bersantai seperti ini, biasanya jika Yami tidak bangun kesiangan, pasti ia akan pergi pagi untuk menjemput Vivian tanpa sarapan. Yugi tetap ikut bersama Yami, tapi karena ia bangun lebih pagi, ia bisa sarapan roti setidaknya.

Setelah membereskan bekas makannya, Yugi berpamitan pada Anzu untuk pulang, Anzu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Yugi tapi Yugi menolak juga. Anzu tetap mengantarnya, meski tidak sampai rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yugi membuka pintu dengan kunci miliknya, tak disangka ternyata Yami terlihat sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, kunci rumah tergeletak di meja menandakan bahwa jika Yugi pulang, ia tetap bisa membuka pintu dari luar dengan kunci miliknya sendiri. Yugi mulai mendekati kakaknya perlahan dan saat ia tepat berhadapan dengan sang kakak, Yami terbangun dari tidurnya, dan memegang kedua lengan Yugi.

"Yugi! Akhirnya kau pulang! Ke mana saja kau?" daripada marah, Yami lebih terdengar seperti khawatir. Yugi menghela nafas lega karena kakaknya masih peduli dengannya. _Bodoh! Tentu saja dia masih peduli!_ Jerit hatinya.

"Maaf, aku berhalangan pulang dan menginap di rumah Anzu." jawab Yugi.

"Kenapa wajah dan lenganmu?" Tanya Yami melihat beberapa plester dan perban menghiasi wajah dan lengan Yugi, tentu saja tidak semua luka terlihat oleh Yami, jika Yami melihat semuanya, maka Yugi takkan bisa mengelak kalau ia dipukuli.

"Jatuh….." jawab Yugi ragu,

"Jatuh!? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan Jounouchi akan tau kalau kau berbohong!" kata-kata Yami mirip dengan kata-kata Anzu, membuat Yugi ingin tertawa. Kasihan sekali Jounouchi, meski memang nila-nilai Jounouchi tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

"Jangan bilang kau dipukuli Anzu?" kata Yami ragu.

"Apa! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Justru Anzu yang mengobati luka-lukaku! Dengar Yami, ini tidak penting! Ada yang harus kusampaikan!" protes Yugi, Yami sebenarnya tidak puas dengan jawaban Yugi tapi memutuskan untuk mendengar.

"Yami…Vivian, bukan gadis baik-baik…" Yugi memutuskan untuk bicara perlahan setelah jeda beberapa menit sambil menunduk.

Yami terdiam sambil menatap Yugi, seakan berusaha mencerna apa yang telah di katakana Yugi.

"Dia gadis yang baik." Jawab Yami,

"Tapi Yami! Aku melihatnya! Ia bersama pria lain!"

"Yugi, kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Kemarin!"

"Kemarin dia bersamaku, Yugi!"

"Tapi sebelum itu aku melihatnya berciuman dengan lelaki lain!"

"Yugi, mungkin kau merasa sedikit kesepian karena sekarang aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Vivian! Tapi tak kusangka kau bisa mengatainya seperti itu! Jangan bilang kau dihasut oleh Anzu atau Jou!?" Yami marah, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak jika orang yang ia cintai dikatai seperti itu? Ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Yugi benar, tapi cinta memang membuat buat kan?

"CUKUP! Jangan bawa-bawa temanku! Aku senang kau punya kekasih! Tapi kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku dan mempercayai perempuan kotor seperti dia-" kata-kata Yugi terputus dengan tamparan dari sang kakak.

Yugi terdiam, tetap menatap ke samping dalam keadaan shock. Tak pernah sekalipun Yami menamparnya. Memang yang ia katakan barusan sangat tidak baik dan ia sedikit merasa malu. Tapi rasa sedihnya lebih besar saat menyadari sang kakak lebih mempercayai gadis tersebut dari pada adiknya.

"Yu-"

Yami berusaha memanggilnya, tapi Yugi langsung berbalik dan lari ke kamarnya. Yami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya. Di pikirannya, ia masih tak percaya kalau Vivian bermain belakang dengan dirinya. Mungkin Yugi salah melihat orang? Mungkin saja kan? Tapi meski begitu, tak seharusnya ia kehilangan emosi dan berlaku kasar pada Yugi. Adiknya itu mungkin hanya kesepian karena Yami pun sadar bahwa dirinya jadi jarang ada di rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Yugi.

Begitu Yugi masuk ke kamarnya, ia mengunci pintu dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak menangis, hanya menatap kosong sambil memegangi pipinya. Padahal sepanjang jalan ia telah memikirkan bagaimana menyampaikannya dengan baik, tapi ia malah meledak-ledak, tapi ia tidak bisa memaafkan Yami yang menyalahkan Jou dan Anzu saat mereka berdualah yang medukung Yugi saat Yami tak ada di sisinya. Ia sedih kenapa Yami memilih percaya pada gadis itu dibandingkan memikirkan kebenaran di balik perkataan adiknya sendiri?

Tanpa bergeming dari tempat tidurnya, Yugi tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah kembali gelap. Perutnya sudah mulai meronta minta makanan, namun pikirannya menolak bergerak. Ketika suara ketukan pintu dan suara Yami mulai terdengar, Yugi sedikit terkejut karena Yami tidak pergi bersama Vivian hari ini, tapi tidak mengekspresikannya. Setelah beberapa lama tidak digubris, akhirnya suara langkah kaki Yami mulai menjauh. Yugi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur.

**xXx**

Pagi telah tiba, Yugi membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan malas. Ia segera bersiap-siap dan turun ke bawah. Yami pasti takkan sarapan jadi Yugi tidak menyiapkan sarapan, ia hanya mengoleskan sepotong roti dengan selai, lalu memakannya. Menyadari tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, ia memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia tidak ingin berangkat bersama Yami dan gadis itu, jadi ia memilih berjalan kaki.

Setelah menempelkan note pada lemari es bahwa ia pergi duluan, Yugi segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah. Ia berjalan santai ke sekolah. Menikmati angin pagi yang membuatnya rileks setelah semalam penuh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh ketegangan. Ia menatap jalan dengan sendu. Ia sampai di sekolah terlalu pagi. Belum ada murid yang menginjakkan kaki di sekolah mengetahui bahwa kelas takkan di mulai lebih dari satu jam lagi. Yugi segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu untuk di dalam ruangan yang tersimpan rapi di lokernya. Tapi betapa mengejutkan, saat ia membuka lokernya, sebuah kalajengking muncul dari balik sepatu miliknya. Yugi mundur beberapa langkah tapi punggungnya bertabrakkan dengan sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, bocah," Keith ada di sana. Ia tersenyum jahat melihat ekspresi Yugi yang menegang. Yugi segera membalikkan tubuh dan berniat untuk berlari namun kerah bajunya dicengkram oleh Keith.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan coba-coba mengadu? Lihat? Kakakmu saja tak mempercayaimu dan sekarang kau harus menerima hukuman karena mengabaikan perintah kami." Dari balik loker, Ushio muncul dengan membawa sengatan listrik. Ia mulai menyengat Yugi dengan tegangan yang tidak begitu tinggi. Tegangan tersebut tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat yugi pingsan, namun cukup kuat untuk membuat pria malang itu tak bisa bergerak. Mereka lalu menyeret Yugi ke arah gudang barang yang tak terpakai.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yugi berhasil memperhatikan tempat tersebut. Tempat itu remang-remang, dan sepertinya tempat itu telah dijadikan sebuah tempat berkumpul. Di sana tidak hanya terdapat Ushio dan Keith, tapi banyak anak berandalan lainnya. Atas perintah Keith, mereka mulai menyerang dan mengeroyok Yugi. pria mungil itu tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit, dan pingsan.

Kejadian tersebut membuat Yugi tidak dapat menghadiri sekolah hari itu. Kini hari sudah sore dan Yugi sama sekali belum menunjukkan dirinya. Anzu mulai khawatir dan bertanya pada Jounouchi dan Honda, namun mereka tidak tau keberadaannya. Mereka sepakat untuk mencari Yugi saat ponsel Yugi tidak bisa dihubungi.

Hari sudah mulai senja saat mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa gudang yang sudah tak terpakai tersebut. Saat mereka membuka pintu, terbelalaklah mata mereka mendapati kawan kecil mereka dalam keadaan diikat dan digantung serta tubuhnya babak belur. Jou segera lari dan menurunkan Yugi, serta melepaskan ikatan pada tubuhnya. Mereka sedikit bernafas lega saat mengetahui Yugi masih bernafas.

Anzu memutuskan untuk membawa Yugi kembali ke rumahnya, Jou dan Honda setuju dan mulai menuju rumah Anzu.

"Apa lebih baik kita hubungi Yami?" Tanya Honda. Anzu terdiam lalu mulai berdiri dan menuju lorong.

"_Halo?"_

"Yami?"

"_Anzu?"_

"Ya, ini aku. Hari ini Yugi menginap di tempatku."

"_Lagi?" _Yami sedikit kurang setuju, karena terakhir kembali dari tempat Anzu, mereka berdebat.

"Ya, banyak yang harus kami kerjakan bersama…."

"…_.baiklah kalau begitu."_

Setelah memutuskan telepon, Anzu kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Honda dan Jou menguping pembicaraannya,

"kau tidak membicarakan kondisi Yugi?" Tanya Honda,

"Aku….tidak berpikir itu adalah hal yang terbaik….. karena melihat ini, aku yakin hubungan Yami dan Yugi saat ini sedang bermasalah." Jawab Anzu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Honda kembali bertanya,

Anzu mulai menceritakan masalah Yugi dan melihat kondisi seperti ini, Anzu berasumsi bahwa pembicaraan Yugi pada Yami gagal, sehingga membuat mereka berdebat.

Mereka tidak saling berkomentar dan menunggu Yugi sadar. _siapapun yang melakukan ini, pasti pengecut dan tidak ingin ini dibesar-besarkan, karena dengan luka segini parah, mereka tidak sengaja membuat Yugi menderita luka yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh…._ Pikir Jou melihat bahwa Yugi tidak menderita apa-apa selain luka lebam.

Mereka tertidur di sana sambil menjaga Yugi dan terbangun saat matahari terbit. Honda adalah yang pertama kali membuka mata, menyadari pergerakkan pada tangan Yugi, ia segera membangunkan Jou dan Anzu.

"Jounouchi-kun….Anzu….Honda-kun…." Yugi menyapa mereka dengan lemah, ketiga sahabatnya itu mengangguk untuk meresponnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yugi?" pertanyaan Anzu hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan pelan dari Yugi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yugi?" Tanya Honda,

"kau bisa ceritakan, Yug," Jou menegaskan setelah melihat ekspresi ragu radi Yugi. Yugi mulai menghela nafas dan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya. Sesuai dugaan, Jounouchi langsung bersiap untuk melabrak gang tersebut tapi Honda menahannya. Jou sekalipun melawan gang seperti itu pasti akan babak belur. Tidak puas dengan itu, Jou segera membuka ponsel dan menelepon seseorang. Hal yang ditakuti Yugi terjadi, Jou menelepon Yami dan mulai marah-marah dan menceritakan sedikit banyak tentang kejadian itu. Dari cara bicara Jou, pasti Yami masih tidak percaya. Setelah menutup telepon dengan kasar, Jou berkata bahwa Yami yakin bahwa anak berandal tersebut hanya membawa-bawa nama Vivian.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Yugi mulai sembuh dan kembali bersekolah, tapi tentunya dengan pengawalan ketat dari kawan-kawannya itu. Hal itu tidak mencegah Ushio dan gangnya untuk mengerjai mereka. Mereka sering mendorong Jounouchi dan Honda ke samping dan hendak melecehkan Anzu, tapi tentu saja sebelum bisa terjadi, Anzu mundur ke jarak yang aman.

Yugi memasng sering mengabaikan Yami tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga memperhatikan Yami. Yami tidak seceria sebelumnya, tapi masih terlihat cukup senang berada di sisi Vivian.

Beberapa kali Yugi dikerjai bersama teman-temannya, Yugi sangat kesal. Jadi malam itu juga, Yugi menunggu Yami pulang di depan pintu. Saat malam tiba, Yami pulang, dan ketika membuka pintu, Yugi sudah berdiri di sana.

"Kita perlu bicara." Katanya tegas. Matanya tidak lagi memancarkan kelembutan dan ketenangan yang ada dalam diri sang adik. Mereka menuju ruang tamu dan duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Yugi, kalau ini masalah Vi-"

" Masalahnya bukan hanya dia!" Yami terdiam begitu Yugi membentak.

"Aku sangat sangat peduli tentang hubunganmu dengan dia! Tapi untuk urusan kau percaya padanya atau apalah! Aku tau kau berhak memilih! Tapi, Cuma satu hal yang kuminta! Mintalah padanya agar jangan mengikut-sertakan temanku dalam tindakkan busuknya!" dengan itu, Yami mulai terlihat marah dan berdiri,

"Apa maksudmu Yugi!? kau mau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak lagi soalnya? Aku tau temanmu membawa pengaruh buruk!"

"Jangan bawa temanku! Lihat dirimu yang sudah dimanipulasi gadis itu!? Apa dulu kau meragukan aku!? Tidak! Sekarang kau jauh lebih percaya padanya dari padaku!"

Yugi terengah-engah sementara Yami sedikit terdiam, mencerna semua yang di katakan Yugi.

"Kau berubah, Yami. Kau tidak tau gara-gara kau mengencani gadis itu, hidupku dan temanku berantakan! Aku memang ambil bagian karena menyuruhmu memiliki kekasih, tapi ini bukan yang kuharapkan! Selamat tinggal!" Yugi meninggalkan Yami yang sekarang mematung. Yami baru kembali bergerak saat ia melihat Yugi turun membawa sebuah tas besar dan menuju pintu keluar,

"Mau ke mana kau, Yugi? ini sudah malam."

"Memberimu ruang untuk berpikir jernih seorang diri." Yugi menarik tangan yang tadi ditahan oleh Yami dan langsung membanting pintu.

Yugi berjalan cepat menuju rumah Anzu, di mana ia akan menetap sementara. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Jou yang harus mengurusi ayahnya, juga tak bisa merepotkan Honda karena ibu Honda baru saja melahirkan seorang adik laki-laki bagi Honda. Anzu tidak keberatan dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuk Yugi. Yugi memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tamu untuk memberikan gadis itu privacy di kamarnya sendiri.

Kini Yugi sedang duduk bersila sambil merapatkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia harus mencari cara agar mereka semua terbebas dari terror ini.

"Aku harus minta bantuan Kaiba-kun….."

**xXx**

"Tidak." Tolak Kaiba dengan keras saat Yugi meminta bantuannya.

"Kenapa tidak, Moneybag!?" Tanya Jou,

"Aku punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting dari pada mengurusi kalian." Jawabnya.

"Kami mohon!" semua menundukkan kepala, bahkan Jou, meski dengan dipaksa oleh Honda, juga menundukkan kepalanya pada Kaiba,

"Sudahlah kak, Cuma semalam saja…" kata Mokuba sambil masuk ke ruang kerja kakaknya. Keheningan meliputi mereka sejenak, namun karena Mokuba yang meminta, apa yang tidak Kaiba lakukan?

**xXx**

ada dua hal yang diminta oleh Yugi, pertama, membuktikan kesalahan Ushio dan gangnya untuk menghentikkan mereka berbuat seenaknya. Kaiba memutuskan itu harus ditempuh oleh jalur hukum dan langsung meminta Yugi untuk membuat laporan tentang kekerasan tersebut. Selama proses tersebut, ada kemungkinan Ushio akan mengetahui soal laporan tersebut dan mengincar nyawa Yugi, jadi dengan terpaksa, kaiba mengerahkan beberapa bodyguard untuk melindungi Yugi dan kawannya, termaksud melindungi Yami secara diam-diam.

Yang kedua adalah untuk berpura-pura tertarik pada Vivian. Inilah yang paling tidak ingin Kaiba lakukan, namun ia sudah setuju untuk membantu. Sekarang ia masuk ke dalam suatu Café tempat Yami dan Vivian berada. Mereka sedang duduk di counter minuman dan Kaiba memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Vivian. Yami menatap Kaiba dengan tatapan terkejut,

"Kaiba? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yami,

"kenapa? Tidak boleh duduk di sebelah seorang gadis menawan?" kata Kaiba dengan tenang, padahal dalam hati ia menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Awwwww manis sekali. Kau…Kaiba Seto'kan!? Pemuda pemilik KC itu?" Vivian langsung menunjukkan ketertarikkannya pada Kaiba. _Mudah._ Pikir Kaiba.

"ya, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang? Berdua?" Tanya Kaiba dengan sedikit menggoda. Vivian langsung setuju, tapi Yami mencengkram lengan Vivian,

"Mau ke mana kau?" Tanya Yami sambil merengut,

"Maaf, Yami-kun, kelihatannya…..Kaiba-kun laki-laki yang lebih menarik dari pada kau." Kata gadis tersebut sambil memeluk lengan Kaiba. Yami merengut kesal, namun sebelum bisa melakukan sesuatu, Kaiba tertawa.

"Gadis bodoh. Siapa yang mau dengan wanita murahan yang hanya mementingkan uang sepertimu?" kata Kaiba. Vivian terbelalak begitu pula Yami.

"apa!?" Vivian menjerit,

"Wanita bodoh. Kau pikir aku senang kau memilihku karena uangku?" jawab Kaiba dingin.

"Kau!" Sebelum Vivian menampar Kaiba, Kaiba sudah lebih dulu menangkap tangan gadis itu, lalu melemparnya ke arah Yami.

"selanjutnya, terserah kau." Lalu Kaiba pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Di sisi lain, Vivian mulai mencoba meluruskan permasalahan tersebut dengan berkata ia sedikit mabuk dan tidak fokus. Segalanya ia sudah coba untuk meyakinkan Yami, namun Yami hanya menatapnya jijik dan mendorong tubuh Vivian agar menjauh dari dirinya, iapun segera keluar.

Vivian sangat kesal dan segera menghubungi Ushio dan kawannya, namun betapa mengejutkan saat Ushio ternyata sudah ditangkap dan dijebloskan kepenjara akibat laporan Yugi.

**xXx**

Yami pulang ke rumah dengan lemas. Bagaimana bisa ia buta dengan cinta palsu gadis itu dan tidak bisa melihat ketulusan adiknya sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya dari jurang tersebut? Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan betapa terkejutnya, ia mendapati Yugi sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan tenang dan berdiri menghampirinya saat ia masuk.

"Selamat datang, Yami."

"Yugi…"

"Maaf, Yugi."

"minta maaf pada yang lain."

"pasti."

"kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, cinta memang kadang buta," Yugi memang sudah menjernihkan pikirannya dari segala amarah. Dengan amannya dirinya serta teman-temannya, ia bisa berpikir jernih dan membuang sisi negative tentang Yami yang salah mengerti seorang gadis. Mungkin Yami tulus sehingga ia tidak melihat buruknya gadis tersebut. Dan karena Kaiba sudah menunjukkannya, Yugi meyakinkan diri untuk berterima kasih nanti.

"kalau begitu mungkin aku takkan mencoba jatuh cinta lagi, hahaha,"

"konyol,"

Mereka pun kembali ke kehidupan sehari-hari selayaknya kakak-beradik yang rukun.

**.**

**1****st**** Oneshots end**


	2. Drug

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

**Rated: M (just in case. Nothing too vulgar)**

**Main Character: Yugi, Yami Yugi**

**Genre: General**

_**II**_

_**Drug**_

Pagi yang indah. Suara kicauan burung yang bertengger di atas pepohonan. Angin pagi yang sejuk. Bau rerumputan yang terkena embun terasa menyegarkan. Ini hari yang menakjubkan bukan? Itulah yang dibayangkan oleh seorang Mutou Yugi, anak lelaki remaja berusia enam belas tahun, yang kini duduk di bangku kelas dua SMU. Memang ini adalah pagi adalah sebuah saat-saat yang indah, tapi itu hanyalah yang terbayang oleh Yugi. bagaimanapun, perasaannya mengatakan hal lain. Ia merasa sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan kasurnya yang menjadi penghangant dirinya itu. Ia menggosok kedua bola matanya bulat yang indah dan besar yang warnanya menyerupai sebuah batu Amethyst itu. Sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya, Yugi meregangkan tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil tersebut agar otot-ototnya tidak terasa kaku.

Yugi keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri, tapi ia tidak yakin itu akan berhasil. Sama seperti halnya anak remaja biasa, yang sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Yugipun merasakan demikian, tapi alasannya berbeda dari anak-anak kebanyakan. Pria mungil ini bukanlah anak yang malas belajar atau semacamnya, hanya saja, Yugi sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Yugi bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, maupun yang berkecukupan. Ia hanyalah seorang anak piatu, yakni anak yang sudah tidak memiliki ibu lagi. Ibu yugi meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Yugi masih memiliki seorang Ayah, namun ayahnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Sang Ayah sama sekali tidak bekerja, pekerjaannya hanyalah minum-minum dan pergi ke bar. Bagaimana mereka hidup? Tentu saja berkat Yugi yang bekerja keras. Yugi menjadi pekerja _part-time_ di beberapa tempat di kota sebelah, karena ia tidak ingin teman-temannya memergokkinya saat ia sedang bekerja. Selain Bekerja, pria berambut tiga warna ini juga menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar agar beasiswanya tidak dicabut. Entah bagaimana nasibnya jika ia sudah tidak memiliki beasiswa lagi, otomatis ia harus berhenti sekolah.

Beberapa hal yang membuat Yugi beberapa kali berpikir untuk berhenti sekolah. Pertama, ia tidak memiliki teman dan merasa kesepian. Kedua, banyak anak-anak di sekolahnya yang membuli dia. Ketiga, selain dibuli, beberapa anak berandal di sekolahnya sering meminta uang padanya, jika tidak diberi, tubuhnyalah yang akan menjadi korban pukulan dan tendangan anak-anak itu. Yugi memegangi perut sebelah kanannya yang kemarin baru saja mendapat tendangan dari Ushio, salah satu anak yang sering merampas uangnya.

Air dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya yang lesu itu, tapi belum sempat bersantai, suara teriakkan kasar mulai terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"YUGI! MANA MAKANANKU!?"

"Se-Sebentar!" Yugi langsung mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berpakaian. Secepat kilat ia turun ke bawah dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ayahnya.

"Ini, Ayah…." Dengan ragu Yugi menghampiri Ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu yang berantakan dengan kaleng bir dan berbagai hal lainnya.

"MAKANAN APA INI!?" nampan yang dipegang oleh Yugi ditepis oleh ayahnya sehingga terlempar. Sarapan yang telah ia siapkan untuk ayahnya tercecer di lantai dan sebagian mengenai tembok dari ruangan yang sempit itu. Yugi sendiri hanya terdiam dengan wajah seperti biasanya, lesu. Ia tidak terkejut oleh perilaku ayahnya, hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Mungkin ayahnya masih sedikit mabuk, karena jarang sekali ia melihat ayahnya dalam keadaan tidak mabuk. Ayahnya tidak dalam keadaan mabuk jika ia ada urusan penting di luar, yang sangat jarang.

"APA YANG KAU TUNGGU? ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!" lagi-lagi teriakkan sang Ayah tidak membuat Yugi terlonjak, hanya sedikit meringis karena suaranya yang sangat kencang.

Yugi segera pamit, yang tentu saja tidak digubris ayahnya, dan meninggalkan ruangan yang kecil dan remang-remang itu. Ia membuka pintu dan turun. Rumahnya berada di lantai dua. Dari sebuah gang sempit, ada sebuah tangga yang menuju ke rumahnya, sedangkan bagian bawah dari tempat tinggalnya adalah sebuah kedai kecil. Gang ini terletak di sudut kota di mana tidak banyak orang yang melalui daerah ini.

"Lagi-lagi ia membuang makanan buatanmu ya, yugi?" Yugi menengok dan mendapati paman pemilik kedai kecil tersebut. Yugi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah lalu pamit dengannya.

Yugi pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi karena semakin cepat ia masuk ke kelas, kemungkinan anak-anak tidak akan menjahilinya, kecuali tentunya yang berada satu kelas dengannya. Di sekolah ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lemah. Ia memang pendiam, tapi tidak ada yang tau tentang keadaan keluarganya. Meski ditindas terkadang Yugi berusaha membela dirinya meski tentu saja ia sering gagal.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang kita temukan pagi-pagi begini? Fansku!" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenali terdengar dari belakang Yugi saat ia duduk di bangku kelasnya.

"Cih…Aku bukan fansmu, Yami Atemu." Tungkas Yugi sambil berwajah kesal. Yami Atemu adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang sering mengejeknya, meski ia tidak main fisik, tapi kata-katanya sangat menyebalkan, ia memanggil Yugi sebagai fansnya karena mereka memiliki model rambut yang mirip. Laki-laki bermata merah darah tersebut adalah seseorang dari keluarga di atas rata-rata. Menurut rumor yang beredar, ia saat ini tinggal sendiri di suatu apartemen. Ia juga merupakan orang terpopuler di sekolah, bahkan tidak jarang Yugi melihatnya bersama gadis-gadis yang berbeda tiap harinya.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana kau jelaskan tentang penampilan kepalamu itu, cebol?" katanya dengan cengiran khasnya sambil mengangkat dagu pria mungil.

"Ini alami, bodoh!" Yugi menepis tangannya, lalu sambil tertawa, Yami pergi bersama teman-temannya. Yugi sangat kesal dengan anak-anak di sekolah ini, dua per tiga orang di sekolah ini senang mengerjainya. Apa mereka tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan? Terkadang Yugi berpikir seperti itu.

"Hey, Yugi-kun." Suara yang terdengar sebagai suara iblis kembali terdengar dari belakang pria mungil. ia menoleh pelan-pelan dengan penuh ketakutan dan menemukan seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar sedang menyeringai terhadap dirinya dengan tatapan buas.

"Kau bawa uangnya?" Tanya pria itu

"U-Ushio-san…aku tidak punya uang sekarang…." Jawab Yugi sambil ketakutan

"Hm….kalau begitu ikut aku." Jawabnya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Yugi dan membawanya keluar kelas. Yugi sibuk meringis kesakitan karena ditarik oleh Ushio dengan cengkramannya yang kencang sampai ia tidak menyadari sepasang bola mata merah terkejut saat menyaksikan dirinya di tarik dengan kasar.

Yami tau bahwa Yugi sering sekali menerima ejekan dan sering dikerjai oleh teman-temannya, tapi sampai saat ini ia belum pernah melihat Yugi berurusan dengan Ushio yang merupakan anak yang paling berandal di sekolah ini. Anak lain takkan berani untuk macam-macam yang akan menyebabkan diri mereka diskors. Tapi lain halnya dengan Ushio, ia takkan segan-segan untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan rasa penasaran, Yami mengikuti Ushio dan Yugi diam-diam.

**.**

_BRUAK_

Tubuh Yugi dibenturkan ke tembok dengan sangat keras sehingga tubuhnya nyaris terpental lagi layaknya sebuah bola yang dipantulkan ke dinding. Suara tersebut membuat Yami meringis di tempat persembunyiannya. Di tembok tempat Yugi terbentur tadi, terlihat sedikit noda merah yang menandakan kepala lelaki mungil tersebut terluka.

Belum puas dengan itu, Ushio menjambak rambut Yugi dan menahannya di dinding, lalu dengan kepalan tangannya, ia menyerang perut pria mungil itu berkali-kali sehingga Yugi memuntahkan sedikit darah. Merasa kurang, ia menjatuhkan tubuh Yugi dan menendang tubuhnya berkali-kali sehingga tubuhnya kini tergeletak lemas.

Yami hanya bisa memandangi kejadian itu sampai Ushio pergi meninggalkan tubuh Yugi yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Bukannya tidak ingin menolong, hanya saja Yami terlalu terkejut untuk bertindak. Tidak heran Yugi sering kali masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah serta pakaian yang berantakan, beberapa anak mengatakan bahwa Yugi sering berkelahi jadi ia pikir, itu adalah hal yang normal. Tidak ia sangka bahwa Yugi sudah menjadi korban Ushio.

Belum sempat menghampiri Yugi dan menanyakan keadaannya, Yugi bergerak dan duduk dengan susah payah, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus kecil yang berisi serbuk putih. Sambil penasaran Yami menahan diri untuk keluar dan kembali memeriksa keadaan.

Yugi melihat kanan-kiri dan memastikkan bahwa di sekitarnya tidak ada orang, lalu perlahan-lahan ia mulai menghirup serbuk tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya terlihat rileks dan wajahnya terlihat tenang.

Bola mata _crimson_ milik Yami terbelalak. Yugi, seorang pria mungil dengan otak cerdas dan kepribadian yang bagaikan malaikat itu, sedang menghirup narkoba! Tanpa sadar Yami langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kehadirannya membuat Yugi panik dan ketakutan.

"Y-Yami Atemu…." Ucapnya lemah. Ia tidak percaya bahwa yang memergokinya sedang menggunakan narkoba adalah salah satu anak yang sering mengejeknya dan tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Habislah sudah, selain tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah, ia takkan bisa bekerja lagi dan akan dipenjara.

"Yugi.."

"Se-Sedang apa kau di sini!?"

"Yugi, Kau…"

"Ha! Kau melihatnya!? Sekarang apa!? Melaporkanku kepada kepala sekolah agar aku enyah dari hadapanmu? Melaporkanku pada polisi supaya aku masuk penjara? Huh! Aku tidak peduli!" sepertinya efek dari narkoba itu masih ada, karena Yugi bisa berlari kencang meninggalkan Yami tanpa merasakan rasa sakitnya. Sementara Yami hanya bisa terdiam mematung, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena ia segera lari berusaha untuk menyusul Yugi.

Yugi lari ke arah rumahnya tanpa tau bahwa Yami tidak jauh di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi Yami hanya bisa terperangah begitu melihat di mana Yugi tinggal. Di sebuah gang sempit yang kotor. Dari tangga yang menuju lantai dua sebuah bangunan terdengar suara pintu di banting.

"Kau teman Yugi?" Tanya seorang pria setengah baya yang merupakan pemilik kedai tersebut. Yami hanya bisa mengangguk, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aneh, biasanya yugi selalu tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kau jangan masuk, Ayahnya sedang ada di rumah."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yami penasaran.

"Loh? Dia tidak cerita?"

Belum sempat Yami menjawab, sebuah suara keras datang dari arah pintu tempat Yugi masuk tadi, suara-suara teriakkan amarah mulai terdengar dari dalam sana. Tidak lama kemudian, Yugi keluar dari pintu tersebut dengan berlinang air mata dan beberapa luka lebam baru yang terlihat pada wajah dan tubuh pria mungil itu, namun begitu melihat sosok Yami, matanya kembali memancarkan amarah dan ia kembali berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan.

"Tunggu!" Yami berusaha menghentikkannya namun tidak digubris oleh Yugi. setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Yami berhenti untuk mengatur nafas karena tadi ia terus berlari kencang untuk mengejar Yugi, namun tidak berhasil. Dibalik penampilannya yang kecil itu, ternyata Yugi bisa berlari sangat kencang. Kemudian Yami berjalan sambil melihat kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan keberadaan Yugi.

Sebuah suara yang ia kenali dan satu suara lagi yang asing dari sebuah gang menarik perhatian Yami, iapun mengintip untuk melihat keadaan.

"Sekarang, Yugi-kun, kau tau kan jika kau tidak mempunyai uang tapi menginginkan barang ini, kau harus berbuat apa?" seorang pria dengan rambut kelabu yang berhiasi bandana bercorak bendera amerika berkata sambil mendempetkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa membuang muka sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia mulai merasakan bibir Lelaki bernama Keith itu mulai menciumi daerah lehernya dan meraba tubuhnya. Tapi belum sempat melakukan hal lebih jauh, ia terinterupsi dengan sebuah pukulan keras. Yugi terjatuh sambil bersandar di dinding, lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa Yugi terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di sana meski tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Yami tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menghadap ke arah Keith yang sekarang terkapar di jalan. Sebelum Keith sempat bangun, Yami menarik tangan Yugi dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah berlari cukup lama dan sampai di tempat yang tidak begitu ramai, Yugi berhenti mendadak dan menepis tangan Yami.

"Apa-apaan kau!?" Bentak Yugi sambil marah. Yami hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apapun. Meski ia yakin Yugi tidak menyukai perbuatan lelaki berambut kelabu tadi, yang mendatangi lelaki tersebut adalah Yugi sendiri, dan dari percakapan tadi, Yami tau bahwa Yugi melakukannya untuk mendapatkan obat terlarang tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yami pelan.

"Apa?" sambil kembali menatap mata Yami dengan amarah, Yugi bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Memakai obat terlarang? Melakukan…..perbuatan tidak senonoh itu! Kupikir kau orang yang lebih baik, Yugi!"

"Kaupikir! Kaupikir! Memang kau siapa!? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Kau tidak mengenalku! Kau tau apa!? Orang yang hidup dengan kehidupan bahagia sepertimu tau apa!? Kau takkan bisa mengerti perasaanku!" Air mata kembali menghiasi kedua pipi Yugi yang telah penuh lebam dan luka tersebut. Matanya tidak menunjukkan sebuah semangat maupun kemurnian hidup lagi. Yang ada hanyalah kekosongan dan derita.

"Aku memang tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Tidak akan pernah. Setiap orang memiliki cara berpikir dan merasakan yang berbeda-beda. Aku bohong jika aku berkata aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, Yugi, jalan yang kau ambil ini salah." Yami berkata dengan tenang, sambil berusaha menyentuh bahu Yugi yang kini bergetar hebat.

"Jangan sentuh! Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana hancurnya hidupmu yang harus menghidupi seorang ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Bagaimana hancurnya seorang anak yang diperlakukan sebagai sampah oleh ayahnya! Kau takkan mengerti rasanya dikerjai dan dihina saat kau hanya ingin menempuh ilmu untuk memperbaiki hidup! Kau tidak tau rasanya saat kau harus menjual diri untuk mendapat 'kebahagiaan sesaat' dan untuk mendapat uang agar bisa hidup sedikit lebih layak! Kau tidak pernah merasakan saat-saat ayahmu akan membunuhmu hanya karena kau pulang di saat yang tak tepat dan tidak membawa uang! Hanya karena uang kerja kerasmu diambil oleh orang tidak berperasaan di tempat yang harusnya aku mendapatkan ilmu! Kau tidak tau'kan, Yami? Hidupmu bahagia! Bahkan tanpa tau perbedaan antara kita, kau masih mengganggu kehidupanku yang di ambang kehancuran ini! Oh tidak, mungkin aku sudah hancur!" Yugi meledak-ledak. Yami lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Ia tidak menyangka kehidupan teman mungilnya itu separah itu. Hidupnya memang baik-baik saja dan ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa seseorang yang berada sedekat itu dengannya memiliki hari-hari bagaikan neraka. Yami hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada kembaran kecilnya itu. Tapi tangis Yugi tidak bertahan lama, ia mulai menenangkan diri dan bangkit.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Yami perlahan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yugi dengan ketus.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang kan?"

"Tidak berarti aku harus berada di sini'kan?"

"Ikutlah ke tempatku…." Yugi terbelalak dengan pernyataan Yami tadi. Setelah mengetahui kehidupan kelamnya dan sikap kasarnya, Yami masih mau mengajaknya menginap? Pasti rasa kasihan.

"Aku tidak ingin di kasihani."

"Lalu? Kau mau apa? Aku memang kasihan terhadapmu tapi bukan sekedar mengasihanimu seperti anak jalanan, aku peduli. Kita memang tidak dekat, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kan memberikan kenyamanan pada teman sekelas sendiri?" sekarang giliran Yugi yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Yami. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Yami membawanya ke tempat tinggal Yami.

**.**

Yami membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Yugi dan Yugi pun berjalan masuk perlahan. Ruangan ini begitu rapi. Perabotan berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan warna hitam membuat ruangan ini begitu elegan. Apartemen tersebut memiliki dua pintu lain dan sebuah pintu kaca. Pintu kaca menuju beranda, sedangkan dua pintu lain merupakan pintu kamar Yami dan pintu kamar mandi. Yami sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar tidurnya sementara Yugi duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah berbantal hitam yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian Yami keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda, Yugi berasumsi bahwa ia telah mandi untuk menghilangkan kepenatan setelah lari berkeliling kota tadi. Kemudian Yami melemparkan sepasang piyama berwarna biru pada Yugi dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi mandi.

"Itu baju sepupu perempuanku, tapi semoga itu pas di tubuhmu."

Ntah ingin marah atau berterima kasih pada Yami, Yugi langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Sudah lama ia tidak bisa menikmati nyamannya saat mandi, tanpa terasa menit-menit telah berlalu, Yugi pun segera kembali berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat sekitar dan mendapati Yami berada di balik sebuah _counter._ _Counter_ tersebut adalah sebuah meja tempat makan karena di depannya terdapat dua buah kursi tinggi, sedangkan di sebrangnya terdapat dapur minimalis, di mana Yami sedang membuat sebuah omelet-rice.

Yami menyadari kehadiran Yugi dan mematikan api kompor, lalu duduk di sofa. Ia mengintruksikan Yugi untuk mendekat dan duduk, Yugi pun mengikuti intruksinya. Yami mengeluarkan kotak obat dari dalam laci dan mulai mengobati luka-luka Yugi.

Pria mungil itu sedikit merasa bahwa air matanya akan keluar lagi. Ia benci dirinya yang cengeng, tapi sudah lama ia tidak merasakan diperlakukan seperti selayaknya manusia seperti ini. Yami melihat hal itu dan hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya saja. Selama ini Yami berpikir bahwa Yugi hanyalah anak pendiam, jadi ia sering mengejek Yugi karena siapa tau Yugi akan mulai terbuka untuk sekedar membalasnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tindakkannya menorehkan luka kecil dan menambah buruknya hari-hari Yugi.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Yugi, mereka makan bersama. Yugi makan dengan perlahan, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya lemah dan ia terjatuh dari kursi. Entah kenapa ia merasakan tubuhnya panas dan emosinya mulai menguasai dirinya. Yugi segera berlari dan mengacak cucian kotor yang ia tinggal di kamar mandi sampai ia menemukan sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menghirupnya, Yami menahannya.

"Lepaskan! Berikan itu padaku!" Yugi meronta-ronta.

"Tidak! Kau harus berhenti merusak tubuhmu!" Yami dengan cekatan membuang obat tersebut ke dalam closet dan menyiramnya. Yugi makin emosi dan mulai berlari keluar dari apartemen, tapi Yami menahannya. Yugi memasuki tahap brutal karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan obat tersebut untuk menenangkannya. Yugi mulai berontak karena Yami terus menahannya agar tidak pergi keluar hingga tubuh Yugi kembali lemas karena kehabisan tenaga.

Yami hanya menghembuskan nafas karena lelah dan membawa Yugi ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Yugi di atasnya dan menatap simpati pada pria mungil tersebut. Setelah Yakin Yugi tertidur pulas, ia pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menelepon seseorang.

**.**

"Kenapa kau melaporkan Ayahku ke penjara!?" Yugi membanting tangannya dengan kencang ke meja di hadapan Yami. Baru seminggu Yugi menginap di tempat Yami dan sekarang Yami menjebloskan Ayahnya ke penjara.

"Yugi, ia masuk ke penjara hanya jika laporanku terbukti benar. Dan lihat? Ia masuk penjara artinya semua laporanku terbukti. Ayahmu di tangkap karena melakukan kekerasan padamu dan itu ia akui saat ia sedang mabuk, ia tidak sadar bahwa yang menanyainya adalah polisi." Yami tidak bisa menahan cengirannya saat itu.

Yugi memang marah karena Yami memasukkan Ayahnya dalam penjara, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri ada perasaan lega karena satu beban hidupnya sudah hilang.

"Tapi…bagaimana nasibku?" Yugi berkata lemah, tanpa Ayahnya, ia bisa saja di masukkan ke dalam sebuah panti asuhan karena usianya belum 18 tahun.

"Dengan persetujuan ayahku dan pihak kepolisian, kau akan tinggal bersamaku dan melakukan rehabilitas agar kau lepas dari obat-obatan itu. Aku tidak melaporkanmu pada polisi, ini adalah inisiatifku, jadi tenang saja.

"Terima kasih, Yami….kenapa kau begitu baik?" kata Yugi sambil terperangah. Ia tidak percaya, dalam seminggu ia sudah berubah dari musuhnya menjadi temannya.

"Tidak apa, sudah kubilang, orang sepertimu pantas untuk diberikan kesempatan hidup yang baik." Kata Yami sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Yugi perlahan terlepas dari obat-obatan terlarang itu berkat rehabilitas. Ia terus berterima kasih pada Yami yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

**.**

**2****nd**** Oneshots end**


End file.
